Black Magic
by ilostmyplace
Summary: She was always surrounded in flowing black as she moved, capturing everyone’s attention with her black magic. He would be the one to get her though.


So, I decided to post a Kiba/Hinata fic, seeing as I have enough Gaara and Sasuke up. It's based off the song 'Into the Night' By Carlos Santana and Chad Kroegar. D: I hope you all like, I'll probably be posting one-shots left and right, since I'm taking a while to update my chapter stories. Sorry guys.

Also! It's my birthday in a few hours!! Fanart for one of my stories would be loved, if you've read any of them. I won't lie, I love fanarts, so I figure this is a good way to get some. XD I doubt I will, but I can hope. For all of you who want to know, yes my birthday is January first.

**Title: Black Magic**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One-shot**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description: She was always surrounded in flowing black as she moved, capturing everyone's attention with her black magic. He would be the one to get her though.**

-

He wasn't sure how long he had been coming to the club, just to watch her dance, it had been a while though. Not that he had started coming to the bar to stalk her, he'd actually been drawn in by the music that leaked out onto the streets, during one of his spouts of depression. At first he didn't even know a woman like her existed as he sat there and drank his 'black magic', or at least that's what the bartender told him it was called. He clearly remembered just trying to peacefully drink away his problems, listening to the music, then all of a sudden people started to annoyingly clap along with the beat.

Irritated he had turned around to glare at everyone on the dance floor, but instead he saw an angel through a small gap of people, before she disappeared to another part of the floor. Of course then he didn't know she was an angel, he had just gotten a flash of her, though being the overly curious man he was he got up and went to the edge of the dance floor to see who had gotten everyone's attention. It wasn't hard to find a spot, he was tall and maybe a bit intimidating, so people would scoot over just a bit more to give him room. The bands music played with out fail, sending vibrations through the floor and right through him, as if adding to her captivating but powerful dance.

Pale skin flashed under the dim lights of the club's floor, with a swirl of black cloth always fanning out with every graceful step she took. A mane of very dark hair that had purple streaks through it, seemed to fan out just like the skirt, messily framing her face after every enthusiastic, but purposeful spin. She grabbed her skirt to make it flutter around her at times, showing off milky legs if she took a graceful leap. Her hips swayed hypnotically if she ever stopped in one place for longer than a minute to catch her breath. Not only did her body bend with a painful grace, but her arms twisted and contorted the same way, some times above her head, other times to just draw attention to her hips.

It was almost as if he'd been watching a woman in his dreams. Her spirit was fiery, he could tell by the way she showed up every man that stepped on her turf. They couldn't keep up with her complex spins, or provocative bending and she knew it, she didn't want to dance with them either. The dance floor was hers and hers alone, she'd quickly get rid of anyone who dared to step on it while it was under her rule. Even dancing that would be considered slutty she made look classy, he remembered when she had got on the floor bending back while shaking her chest, which he had to admit was nice, until her back looked to be flush with the floor. Then slowly she brought her upper body back up, arching so delicately that he didn't think a normal human body could even try to attempt duplicating.

Even when she crawled a short ways across the floor, just to turn onto her bum, extend her right leg, her left still bent, using her arms to propel her upper body forwards so she could stand again. Not long after that impossible move, she was done, and left the dance floor, just smiling bashfully at the clapping and whistles.

He didn't know why he hadn't tried to stop her then, maybe he had been to captivated, or maybe too intimidated by how powerful she seemed on the floor, and that maybe it carried on to how she was off the floor. Either way because it didn't matter, tonight would be different, tonight he would get her attention, though admittedly he hadn't figured out how. He really knew very little about her, besides the fact that she danced on Tuesdays and Thursdays, had a tattoo of some sort in between her shoulder blades; he wasn't sure what of, because normally it was always covered, or at least mostly covered.

He sat at the bar, the bartender already having asked if he wanted a drink, which he actually declined. He didn't want to smell like alcohol when facing her. Looking at his watch he noted she should be coming on any second, and just as he looked up the band started. He knew he wasn't the only one who came to see her dance, many did, the proof of that were those already standing around the dance floor. Running his hand through his dark, unruly brown hair he took a deep breath, many came to watch her, he was the one who was going to walk out with her. He just had to keep telling himself that.

Standing up he joined the other men and woman whom she had captivated, as she a few people parted way to allow her on the floor. This night was so different, with every step she took, his heart started to beat faster in anticipation, could he really do this? Oh course he could, what's the worse that could happen? She could turn him down, that's what. He still hadn't come up with a great way to grab her attention, or to even stop her so he could talk to her. He wanted to do something that would make him unforgettable. He wanted to weave her in the same type of black magic she wove him in. Yes, that's how her referred to her dancing, as black magic, just like the drink he had the first time.

She glided across the floor as always, first slow and terribly hypnotic, slowly picking up speed with the music. As it picked up, so did the soft, flowing, bendy movements, they became almost erratic, but at the same time they were precise. It was really hard to explain. He thought of nothing besides how she looked while she danced, and even though the song was different every time, she had moves to match it. When the music started to end he wasn't thinking as he saw her start to walk from the dance floor.

It wasn't hard getting onto the wood floor, everyone usually waited for her to get off before setting foot on it, except h im. Quickly his hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her back to the floor, as people started to murmur. There was such a sweet, shocked look on her face, she actually looked like she was bout to panic as well, though she didn't. The band couldn't see what was going on, and just started to play the next song, though he was sure if they had no music would have come out.

He pulled her more towards the center of the floor, when he stopped he pulled her body closer to his, free hand going to the small of her back, showing he wanted to dance. She wasn't slow either, and if the spark in her eyes was any hint, she wasn't going to be easy to dance with. As the song hit it's first crescendo, she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to let go of her upper arm, as she bent back before letting go, so he had to support her back so she wouldn't fall as she dipped low backwards and came back up. Her eyes met his, faces just inches apart, he thought for a moment she may kiss him as he let his hands fall to her hips, but she didn't stay in her position long enough for him to dance close with her.

She spun away then, out of his hands, her body no longer pressed against his, but she didn't leave the floor, instead there was a come hither look on her pretty little face. She had her skirt in her hands, lifted up enough so that her feet were showing and the cloth was fluttering around her, as she pivoted slightly from foot to foot, shaking her hips. He wasted no time in taking up her offer. He stalked towards her rhythmically, and extra spring in his step, and a very slight snap to his own him, spinning just before he got to her while reaching out planning to grab her when he stopped, yet she would have none of that. Gracefully she pivoted out of his way, so that she half turned and came up behind him, her arms wrapping around his chest from behind, her chest pushing against his back. He could tell she was dancing a bit provocatively behind him, as her chest slid down his back a bit, and her arms followed before she broke away.

Turning around he saw she was on the floor, shaking her chest and going down back wards, hands above her head. He took advantage of this, and when she started to come back up, took hold of her hands and pulled her to her feet. She seemed a bit shocked by how easily he had hauled her up, her eyes a bit wide, all he could do was smirk, which seemed to bring her back to the moment. She kept hold of his hands as she walked to his right, so the had to turn in a circle, his right arm across her chest, her left across his. Two spins and she let go of his left and stepping away, though he refused to let go of her right. As she started to get too far away, he pulled her back, making her spin back towards him and into his arms unless she wanted to trip, then he dipped her.

As she came back up she wrapped her right leg around his left, posing, the song was coming to an end and he hadn't realized it. She had though. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as she took in a few deep calming breaths, the crowd clapping around them. "What's your name?" He asked, looking her in the eye, as she stared back.

"Hinata, what's yours?" She replied, her body still flush against his, again face mere inches apart. He wondered if he could steal a kiss from her.

"Kiba." He answered quietly, though he was sure his voice came out rather husky and wanton.

"Will you dance with me again Kiba?" Hinata asked, looking up at him hopefully, it was far more than he expected to happen.


End file.
